


Miracle of hearts

by Lady_Elwing



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: 6X02 but with Jack living, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Jack & Jack Jr, Jack didn't die, fluffier than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: This is a One Shot inspired by 6X02, only this time Jack is alive.





	Miracle of hearts

Elizabeth was vaguely aware that the new saloon owner was chatting her up. She was a well brought lady : she could talk and be charming even in the most dire situation. Today, she was a walking and talking living dead. She hadn’t slept much, Jack Jr had been very fussy until dawn. So she was giving the performance of a lifetime. Although, she wasn’t sure Rosemary would call it that.

The rest of the day was a thicker haze, thankfully her students were behaving. Abigail had told her that the first few months with the new baby were the most difficult, after that she will get the hang of it.

 

When she saw Lucas Bouchard again, with Jack Jr this time and he almost looked disappointed. Well, she was completely and utterly in love with her husband but she couldn’t deny a bit of admiration did her good. Especially since, these days, between teaching and Jack Jr, she didn’t feel like herself.

The house greeted them quietly. She glanced at Jack’s picture and smiled. Just because he wasn’t around, it didn’t mean she couldn’t greet him silently. Oh how she missed him! Just having him around made life easier and gentler.

Jack Jr was whining and she settled down on the rocking chair and sang under her breath. Somehow, it relaxed her as much as it relaxed Jack. Finally! She gently placed him in the crib and watched him for a few minutes. Perhaps this time he was going to sleep for longer than 30 minutes ? She really needed some rest.

Rest isn’t all, she also needed sustenance. Abigail and Rosemary had scolded her, telling her she should eat more and offering to give her food. It was a very kind gesture but she refused. She had to find a way to handle things her own way.

A stew wouldn’t be difficult to make, and it could be kept for another day. It was still chilly. It will do her good to have something warm. She heard Rosemary’s voice in the distance. She loved her friend but she really did have good lungs, especially when was mad with Lee.

She heard the door click open while she was busy seasoning her dish. She offered a silent prayers, please don’t let it be Rosemary! She didn’t want to have to come in between them. She was too tired. She didn’t have to turn around, soon enough she was engulfed in a familiar pair of arms.

“You’re back…“

“Told you I would be back before you know it. “ He kissed her hair, she leaned into his embrace. Now she was home.

She turned around to look at her dashing husband. After all, Jack did look striking in his uniform. She noticed a scratch on his cheek. Her fingers caressed it :

“What happened? You said it wouldn’t be dangerous.“

“It wasn’t. This is scratch Elizabeth Thornton. Just a scratch.“ And he leaned forward to kiss her. He was good at distracting her from her concerns. And she decided that she was quite willing to be so, she kissed him back. His hands were on her waist, hers around his face, fingers nestled in his hair.

There was a far off cry but she couldn’t pull back. Her whole body was humming and her heart beating wildly. Another cry. She pulled away, still holding on to Jack, breathing hard.

“It seems your son is a little bit jealous…“ 

“I’ll go check on him.“ There was a fond smile on Jack’s face. He jogged up the stairs. She shook her head, Jack Jr’s had his very own mountie. Maybe she was the one feeling a teensy bit jealous. She smiled at herself as she tasted the stew. It wasn’t so bad, or maybe now that Jack was back everything seemed better?

She looked out of the kitchen window, and thought about Jack Jr’s birth. Jack had missed it as he had reported to be missing in action. The efforts to find the bodies and the injured was proving to be hard. Needless to say it had made Elizabeth’s pregnacy harder. There was also a confusion as to where exactly the company had been before the landslide. Maybe he was alive, maybe he was gone. She chose to focus on what she could change.

She had tried to get the room ready, to prepare all that she needed. And then, Jack Jr came in the middle of nowhere but surrounded with family. It gave her hope, a fool’s hope. 

That hope had proved to be right. Jack was only mildly injured but had slipped in some kind of coma. He had been found by people living in a village nearby. It was still hard to comprehend how long it took to find him but for Elizabeth it was part of the miracle she had been given. She sighed, perhaps it was better to forget about those months when everything and everyone seemed to be indicating that Jack was gone forever. It was over.

She had prayed hard after Jack Jr’s death, another miracle. This new life could only bring more life. Jack had to be alive.

And God granted her her prayer.

 

That’s why, as she looked out of the house they call home, she prayed again with all her might, but this time, out of gratitude. She had a husband, a child, friends, a job that she loved. She was so very grateful.

Thank you, Thank you God.

“Something’s wrong with the stew?“ She spun around at Jack’s voice. He was wearing a grey shirt and his civilian slacks. The baby was gurgling in his arms.

“No, no… I think it might even be better now that I have that last ingredient.“

“Liz,“ he said quietly and seriously. He must have noticed her tears. 

“I’m fine,“ she closed the space between them to peck his cheek and Jack Jr’ little furry head, “just feeling blessed today.“

She smiled again and forced herself to leave those dark days behind.

“I met the new saloon owner. Everyone’s on edge for his grand opening.“

“Yeah, Bill’s a bit miffed by the whole thing. Can’t say I blame him. I always thought he’d be a great saloon owner.“ Jack sat down on the sofa.

“Everyone’s excited about the free foods and drinks.“

They went on talking about the comings and goings of Hope Valley, their voices growing lower and lower as Jack jr drifted into sleep. Perhaps that was the perfect lullaby to put him to sleep?

 

The grand opening of the Saloon came soon enough. Laura had agreed to stay in the house for the night, and look after Jack Jr. She was such a bright and helpful girl. Elizabeth could envision an exciting future for her former student.

She made her way to the jail. During the time Jack was missing, she would avoid to even glance at it. It brought out too many memories and too many fears. But this evening, the air was full of music and laughter, and she spied his familiar silhouette standing in the doorway. He was talking to Bill. This time, she could surprise him.

She tiptoed as she came closer but he spun around. Well, he was after all Mounties’ finest, wasn’t he? He was smiling when he kissed her. It was like drinking in the sunshine, it made her feel like she was glowing.

“Come on lovebirds, time to go,“ Ah dear Bill and his gruff voice. She had heard the stories about him and AJ, she couldn’t wait for the next time she turned up. Perhaps she could write about it? She hadn’t had the energy to write lately but she knew things would settle down soon.

The saloon was overflowing with people and novelty. Rosemary was irritated by the ‘entertainment’ Bouchard had chosen. The others were too busy dancing and drinking. 

She crossed path with the man of the hour :

“Mrs Thornton. So where is your husband?“ he looked curious. She smile, holding back a giggle. It was silly, she was silly. But even now, after more than a year of marriage, and a baby, she loved calling Jack her husband :

“Let me introduce your to my husband,“ She took his arm and led him to the bar, where her dear husband was trying to cheer up Bill, “Constable Jack Thornton, meet Mr Lucas Bouchard.“

She was amused when she saw the surprise in the gentleman’s face. 

“This is….. You’re?“ He didn’t look very happy to be in such a close vicinity to a mountie.

“A mountie yes.“ Jack was all smile but she could see him glancing at their linked arms. It made her smile falter. There was no real jealousy between them, as both Thorntons knew how devoted was the other. But… She could see that Jack’s eyes had grown darker and his face was drawn behind his mountie’s mask. 

“Now, If you’ll excuse me. I would like to invite my wife for a dance.“ He took hold of her hand as she nodded a greeting to Mr Bouchard. They joined the other couples who were gently swaying.

“I’m so glad we’re married,“ he whispered in her hair. It was a good thing the music was slow enough for them to hold each other close. 

“Oh Jack… Really? He’s just one of those charming guys. No real substance. Just a charmer.“

“Trying to charm my wife.“ She laughed at his light tone. It didn’t truly matter to either of them, everything was an excuse to melt into each other more.

She couldn’t get enough of Jack calling her his wife. His eyes were now full of stars as the music faded and they kissed, forgetting that they had an audience or that there were standing in the middle of the dancing flour.

There was a sigh coming from her left and Rosemary’s booming voice :

“Ah! Early married life bliss! I miss it.“

“Sweetheart,“ her husband started but she interrupted him :

“No Lee. Let me just… be nostalgic.“

It was enough for Elizabeth to gently let go of Jack and look around. She blushed as she realized many of their friends were beaming at them. They quietly made their way to a table. As they sat down, they were joined by Abigail. She had that doting smile. 

“It feels good to have you back Jack. Especially now….“

He smiled :

“I’m glad to be back. But I’m sure we’ve seen worse time.“

“Oh it’s just Bill. He’s really worried.“

“Or, he’s missing AJ.“ quipped Elizabeth. They were still laughing when the Coulters join them. Once more, Lee was promising Rosemary he would build her that theatre. It brought the conversation to the house Jack was building for them.

“I just don’t get how you’ll find the time to do it…“ Lee offered in a friendly tone. Jack nodded and was quiet, his gaze breezing over her face to Lee’s, and back to her face.

“There’s something I was meaning to tell you,“ his voice was low as if he were only speaking to her, “I’ve taken a small leave of absence from the mounties. I am waiting for someone to replace me, and after that… I’m all yours Mrs Thornton.“ His grin was brighter than those new year’s eve fireworks.

“Really? But Jack…“

“It’s a leave of absence. I’m not really leaving them… yet.“

She sought his gaze while the others were congratulating him. She knew how much it meant to him to be a mountie. Wordlessly, he articulated :

“Later.“

She nodded and focused on the excited conversation. Everyone had something to say, or to wonder out loud. Bill had joined them and was congratulating Jack on his ‘smart move’.

It was very late when they made their way back to the house. Laura and Jack Jr were most probably asleep, so the Thorntons took their time walking back. Hand in hand, they would stop to look at the stars, kiss and walk again until they had to stop to kiss. On and on. They were a few steps away from the house :

“About your leave of absence… Jack, I could never ask you to do that.“

“I know. And you didn’t. This is all me.“

She peered at his face, her hands cradling it, her breath mingling with his.

“Are you sure?“

“It’s temporary. To build the house, and help you with Jr. We’ll see how it goes… Maybe… Who knows? That chapter of my life is over. Look at Bill.“

She brushed her lips against his, there was no other way to express her relief and how honored she was by his sacrifice.

“But you’re not Bill. He has told us enough time that he likes being his own boss. You… You were born to be a mountie. It’s you. A part of you.“ Her words were stumbling out of her lips. She had always sworn not to make him change himself to fit Elizabeth Thatcher. He was smiling again under the moonlight, his face full of mirth.

“It was. I don’t know if it still is. I just know that now, you are also a part of me, and Jr. I just have to figure out how it all fits.“

He gently embraced her, her face found cover against his neck. His comforting scent was giving new meaning to his words : he was home, and he was going to stay.

She would no longer have to wake up with a start, wondering if he were alright.

He was home.

 

The words wouldn’t sink in. All night, she laid on her back staring at the ceiling and listening to him breathe. One or twice, she went to Jack Jr but the baby’s night were becoming longer and longer. Soon, she would be able to sleep like a normal person, with Jack by her side.

Around dawn, she finally sank into a deep sleep only to be woken up by the delicious aroma of coffee. She peered in Jack Jr’s room but she heard him gurgle downstairs.

As she stopped at the foot of the stair she was met by s sight that finally made it all sink in. Jack was standing in the kitchen with Jack Jr against his chest, with his other hand he was stirring what smelled like scrambled eggs. He turned to look at her and his smile grew

“Good morning Elizabeth,“

“Good morning…“ And the prolific writer didn’t know what to say. No words could give justice to the happiness she felt right now. Instead, she accepted the cup of coffee she was offered and watched her husband juggle between Jack Jr and the stove. She knew he’d managed it perfeclty, he was a former mountie after all….

Time to start a new chapter of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I missed Jack so much in this episode that I absolutely HAD TO write something. It would have been so nice to have him around.


End file.
